1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to device deployment, and particularly to a fastener for mounting an electronic device in a computer, and a computer utilizing the fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Often, a computer assembly includes a computer case and a plurality of electronic devices such as disk drives secured therein. The electronic devices are secured on a frame accommodated in the computer case via a plurality of fasteners, such as screws. To install the screws on the frame, a screwdriver is often needed. However, with the trends in information technology, computer cases are built with increasingly reduced size and volume, with inner space thereof decreasing commensurately, causing increasing likelihood of interference between the screwdriver being used for installing a device and inner structures of the computer case, rendering installation and removal of the electronic devices highly inconvenient.
Accordingly, what is needed is a fastener for mounting an electronic device in a computer which can overcome the described limitations.